bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Soul Dranoel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830048 |no = 8343 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 88, 91, 94, 97 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 6, 3, 12, 12, 6, 6, 3, 13, 6, 6, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 3, 10, 10, 6, 6, 3, 3, 12, 6, 6, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 6, 3, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 8, 6, 6, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 34, 52, 88 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 88, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb3_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 6, 3, 8, 33, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 8, 34, 6, 6, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A noble dragonian prince born from a sacred bloodline, Dranoel was revered for his valor and victory in battles. But the gods sought to use his powers for their unscrupulous plans, abducting both his lover and his prized wing. He went on an epic journey to reclaim that which was rightfully his and mastered the dragon soul that almost overpowered his nature. As he achieved mastery over it, the dragon soul changed into a new form of elemental wing. With his newfound power, he vanquished the tainted gods, the dragon soul fusing with his whole being. He attained the infinite knowledge of the universe, but could not bear to part with the one he loved. As he drifted further away from the mortal plane, he decided to cast away his celestial ascension and lunged deep into the shadows of oblivion. Ruling in the lands of true darkness, the love-struck Dranoel stayed by his beloved's side, guarding her till the end of her days. |summon = If you do not understand what I am fighting for, then stand aside! Not even the gods can stop my wrath! |fusion = Fwaaaahh!! My dragon soul sees through everything. Your desperation, your weaknesses, your destruction! |evolution = What power! I can sense the strength that runs in my blood! So dangerous, yet so tame. The dragon awakes! |hp_base = 5876 |atk_base = 2559 |def_base = 2239 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8394 |atk_lord = 3655 |def_lord = 3198 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 9511 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3953 |def_breaker = 2900 |def_guardian = 3496 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 3049 |rec_oracle = 3447 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Death Requiem |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to Def, max HP of Earth types, 20% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types, considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & 50-75% damage counter |lsnote = 65% ABP, 40% CBP & 30% chance to reduce 50% BB gauges |bb = DragonSoul X Revenant |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fixed damage Earth attack on all foes |bbnote = 500% DoT, 20% chance of 25% stat reduction, 180% parameter boost & 7777 fixed damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = — |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = The Dragonsoul Awakes |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Earth types for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance of 25% stat reduction, 180% parameter boost & 50% Spark to Earth types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 19 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 19 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Dragonsoul Wrath |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & activates Earth barrier |ubbnote = 380% Spark, 400% parameter boost, 90% Atk/Def reduction & 30000 HP Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Burning Dragon Blood |esdescription = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25%, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for all allies & adds 19 combo powerful Earth attack against Earth, Thunder types effect to SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 830047 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of foe's considerable BB gauge reduction effect |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect and its success rate |omniskill3_4_note = +5% effect and chance, 25% chance of 30% stat reduction total |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds massive additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 1000% DoT modifier |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill3_6_note = +10% boost, 190% total |omniskill3_7_sp = 35 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill3_8_sp = 40 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 150% Spark |howtoget = |notes = * Dranoel is the first unit to inflict Rec reduction effects. * Dranoel is the first unit to give a Spark buff to a specific element. (This buff will stack with the standard Spark buff.) * The single target attack of Dranoel's SBB will fully self Spark with the AoE attack of his SBB. |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Dranoel4 }}